


the more i look, the better you seem

by jinxfabray



Series: beside you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like seriously it's pure fluff, unrequited ziam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn pines after Liam, and Harry runs a blog dedicated to 5 Seconds of Summer.</p><p>"As much as it pains Harry to admit that his life is boring enough for him to have been doing that, he’s been picturing what this would be like for quite a few days now. It’s not his fault that he’s this invested in his best friend’s love life, he has his own pretty figured out. As soon as he meets the lead guitarist from 5 Seconds of Summer, they’ll fall in love at first glance, realize they are meant for each other and he will agree to being the father of his adoptive children. Really simple. Zayn’s love life isn’t as easy, so he might as well focus on that while he patiently waits for his soulmate to arrive into his life. Right now, Liam seems to be his best bet to win Zayn's heart and make him less grumpy and moody."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more i look, the better you seem

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely going to have a second part. Not all ships end up together but they will on the second part, I promise! I apologize for the lack of Louis, and I know it's confusing but there's really no other characters other than the ones listed. Hope you like it!

There are few things in life better than high school ending. At least as far as Zayn's concerned, that is. Harry's not so sure about this. They've only been in college for about a month and things are already so different, he just doesn't know how to adjust to the way the world works now.

How he went from being the most popular kid in school to being only recognized as Zayn's friend, he doesn't understand. He doesn't mind all that much either, he never even wanted to be high up above the top of the social ladder back then, but it's just unsettling to find himself getting weird looks when he sits in his class and takes out his notebook. Back in high school, no one thought anything of him covering everything he owned with 5 Seconds of Summer pictures, but apparently everyone else seems to have gotten over doing that sort of thing by now. Well, Harry thinks, screw them if they think that hiding their passion for something makes them any cooler than him.

Thing is, he's aware his passion is a little more like an obsession. People who see him in class suspect it, but he's the only one who knows exactly how many posters he has up in his room back home, and how many hours a day he spends in his blog posting pictures of the band that he tags as rare but would probably be considered invasions to privacy if the internet wasn't so used to fans turning into creepy stalkers by now. So yes, maybe his love for the band isn't all that ordinary, but still. His high school mates thought he was cool anyway, and he can't see why the ones in college don't. But it's been a couple of weeks already and all he's been getting is disapproving noises whenever he shows up with his favorite band t-shirt, so when the kid sitting next to him gives him a smile and leans in to tell him he really likes the band too, Harry nearly jumps to hug him.

“They're awesome, aren't they?” He says grinning like a mad person, his dimples so deep he could probably lose something in there.

“Yeah, they're cool.” His new best friend nods, and Harry wants to pull out his phone and text Zayn just to tell him how wrong he was when he kept telling him he'd never make friends unless he toned it down a bit. He ends up doing it half an hour later, because he could hold the excitement of talking to someone about his band, but when Liam starts ranting about how he bought the last issue of Before Watchmen and regretted it almost instantly because it's just not as good and he should have known, Harry realizes he's met the love of Zayn's life and that is something he can't wait to tell him about.

 

It's only another few days until he gets them both in the same place. He manages to convince both of them to help him study, and then he sits at the library and waits patiently until they both arrive. At first there's a bit of surprise in both of their faces, and Zayn has a bit of murderous glint in his eyes because Harry's been talking non stop about Liam and he's either figured out he's trying to set them up, or he's jealous. Either way, Harry grins at them both and forces them to sit down with him. And then- then it starts off, exactly like Harry had expected. They’re both shy and keep stealing glances at one another from under their eyelashes in a way that looks like a scene right out of some sort of romantic comedy. He sees Zayn noticing the Captain America logo in Liam’s t-shirt, and how Liam’s eyes go a little wide when he sees Zayn’s ZAP tattoo. It’s as if they move in slow motion around each other, and they’re supposed to be studying but Harry can’t stop watching them, trying to contain his excitement because this is soulmates first meeting and he’s made it happen, and he just wants to take mental pictures of every second. If he could, he would be taking proper pictures and posting them all over Instagram, but he’s pretty sure Zayn wouldn’t appreciate that.

As much as it pains him to admit that his life is boring enough for him to have been doing that, he’s been picturing what this would be like for quite a few days now. It’s not his fault that he’s this invested in his best friend’s love life, he has his own pretty figured out. As soon as he meets the lead guitarist from 5 Seconds of Summer, they’ll fall in love at first glance, realize they are meant for each other and he will agree to being the father of his adoptive children. Really simple. Zayn’s love life isn’t as easy, so he might as well focus on that while he patiently waits for his soulmate to arrive into his life. Right now, Liam seems to be his best bet to win Zayn's heart and make him less grumpy and moody. But as it often happens, Harry is so focused in watching their love blossoming into this wonderful magic that fills the air that he doesn't stop to think about any other factors that might get in the way of Zayn and Liam living happily ever after, such as Liam maybe not being into guys.

And the thing is, if you ask Zayn after the fourth or fifth time he hangs out with Liam, he's pretty sure he's not. Which sucks because as hard as it is to admit it, Harry does know him better than he knows himself and just like that curly bastard predicted, he has developed a little crush -little meaning the size of Russia. But Liam's not into guys, he knows this because he's been trying to get closer to him and he can tell when someone's not interested. He just can. And even if Liam is clearly the oblivious type who wouldn't notice someone hitting on him unless they explicitely said so, Zayn sees the way his eyes drift away whenever a pretty girl passes by. He's not delusional. By now, he's learned to see these little signs to keep himself from getting crushed, so he doesn't need much more to convince himself that Liam doesn't like him in the way he does.

This doesn't stop his crush from growing. It should, but it doesn't, because they all keep hanging out as much as they can and it's not healthy for Zayn because the more he hangs out with Liam, the more he wants to know how it would feel to run his tongue over that lower lip of his that's so incredibly inviting. He does his best to always sit across from him and not next to him when they go out to those weird little bars Harry loves, because he knows it won't take more than a drop of alcohol to give him enough courage to just lean in and lick that stupid birthmark, so the further apart they sit, the better it will be for everyone.

Harry doesn't understand what's happening. He doesn't believe Zayn no matter how many times he insists he doesn't have a crush on Liam, because he's not that dumb and he sees the way Zayn licks his lips every time Liam lifts his arms and his t-shirt rides up, exposing that torso of his that was probably crafted by angels. And as far as he's concerned, Liam reciprocates those feelings, but the first and last time he suggests playing matchmaker -again-, Zayn shoots him his deadliest glare and he knows better than to mess with something he feels that strongly about. "But if you're shooting that many imaginary blades at me, then you do have a crush", he says looking smug before running away before his best friend starts throwing real knives at him.

Zayn sighs as he watches him literally skipping out of his room, wondering for the thousandth time in his life how he ever managed to stay friends with someone as impossibly cheerful as Harry when he's so cynical. He's still reflecting on this when someone knocks on his door, which Harry left wide open. It's a thing he does lately, leaving doors open, all part of some new theory he has about private property being society's cancer and everyone should share and let others both into their hearts and, well, rooms. Zayn does not share this belief, but he's lazy and never bothers getting up to close it after he leaves. Even if he does cherish his private property, this way he doesn't have to get up from his desk to see who's knocking. This time, predictably, it's Liam. They've been studying together a lot, even though they don't share any classes, but somehow they both seem to find it easier to concentrate when the other's around. Despite Zayn being constantly distracted by Liam's lips, among other things, he knows Liam can tell when he's not getting any work done and he'll feel guilty and leave, so that actually motivates him to be productive.

Liam sits in his bed, his legs crossed, with all his books spread around him, and Zayn does his best not to stare at the way he keeps chewing on his lip. His mind goes back to questioning his life choices because with the way Liam's holding his notebook, he can see a giant Spongebob sticker on the cover and between this and Harry's obsession with that bubblegum pop band, he's lost at how these are his closest friends. They are both so easily amused, so constantly happy and optimistic even when there is literally nothing to be glad about, and Zayn... well, he's the opposite of that. Suddenly, Liam looks up and catches him staring which makes him blush like a twelve year old girl. He has that effect on him, sometimes.

"You don't look like you're thinking about -what is that, Shakespeare?" Liam asks, tilting his head and squinting to see the title in the books Zayn's holding. Zayn nods, and holds it up for him to see. "A Midsummer's Night Dream", Liam reads out loud, and he puts his laptop away, giving him a questioning look. "So? What's on your mind?"

He does that a lot, asking Zayn what he's thinking, and even if he doesn't have anything in mind it always leads to them having these profound talks about life and their plans for the future, and poverty and ecology. Liam always seems to be eager to listen to whatever Zayn has to say on any topic, and that's not all that new for him because since college started, his popularity rocketed and there's quite a few people who keep hanging out with him and listening to him as if his every word contained eternal wisdom. Thing is, that's not how Liam does it. He pays attention to Zayn, completely focused on him, but he never lets him get away with it when he's speaking bullshit, which he does fairly often. He always asks more about his opinion, always wanting to know why he thinks the way he does about things, if he's considered other positions, and even though he would never admit it, Zayn comes out of every single one of their conversations with a proper, more informed opinion on the subject. It's annoying, really.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about Harry. And you. And how I ever managed to end up being friends with people so, you know, sunshiny. And so full of very serious thoughts about everything. It's kind of exhausting, talking to you two. You keep making me think about things." He says, wincing at the word think as if to indicate how much his brain suffers from all the overthinking.

Liam smiles at him fondly, and he shrugs his shoulders. "But you have a lot of opinions too."

"Yeah, but... you keep making me think about them. Questioning it all and sometimes, you know, sometimes people just don't really have a formed opinion on Justin Bieber, or like, what was it that Harry kept going on and on about yesterday?"

"Zoos and whether they should be abolished or not." Liam supplies helpfully, and Zayn rolls his eyes as he remembers the conversation. He didn't even know that was a thing that people worried about, and yet they had discussed it the whole afternoon, Harry on the verge of tears throughout the whole thing and Liam coming up with counter attacks to everything Zayn dared say.

 "You see my point. You keep having conversations about things I haven't ever thought about and then whenever I say something you're both at my throat."

 "That's not what we do." Liam replies quietly, though he's still smiling that crinkly smile that makes Zayn want to stab himself in the chest repeatedly. "I just, I think you're kind of brilliant, you know?" He starts saying, and Zayn is taken aback because that is not how he expected the conversation to go. "I think you are, and that you are capable of so much, but sometimes you're lazy and you just say whatever's on your mind and... I don't know. I feel like you need a little push and your mind starts to work in a way that's pretty awesome, I like watching that happen."

Zayn doesn't know how to react to that. He doesn't know what to say at all, he ends up just gaping at Liam, who shrugs back at him and offers him an even wider smile. "That's, I, that's not. I'm not brilliant. What are you even talking about?" He manages to say, stuttering through it. There's something going on inside him which he can't quite figure out, but it's a sort of shivers he's never felt before. He wishes he could brush it off, act like it's just like any other compliment he's gotten, but this isn't some random girl fawning over his eyelashes. This is Liam telling him he likes how he thinks and it's a little too much for him to handle.

"I think you are. And I'm pretty sure Harry thinks so too. And while we're at it, I can't believe you'd call someone who cries as often as Harry a positive person." Liam shakes his head at it, and he's going back to his homework so Zayn imitates him and looks back at his book, though it's impossible for him to concentrate on it again. Not when his heart is beating as wildly as it is. His crush on Liam is evolving so quickly he's pretty sure soon it will have taken over all of him, and he'll die overwhelmed by it. It's ridiculous to be calling it a crush by now, but he refuses to call it anything else for the time being. Or ever. It's too bad he's got a crush, he's not going to let it become anything else, not when that would mean risking his friendship.

 

Things are easy for a while. Harry's happy he has more than one friend again, and Zayn can live with pining after Liam as long as he gets to stare at him as much as he wants to, and have long arguments about things he doesn't care about just for the sake of watching Liam's eyes brighten up the way they do when Zayn says something that he considers to be particularly insightful. And then, as it happens every time the world seems to have started functioning properly, something messes it all up.

Not something, actually. Someone.

His name is Louis Tomlinson.

 

The first time Harry sees Louis, he's very confused. He has no idea why he'd ever assumed Liam didn't have other friends, but he'd just figured he was like him. His subconscious tell hims that makes no sense at all since Liam's always wearing a football jacket so he probably should have caught on to that earlier. He wants to kick his subconscious. So Liam has other friends. It doesn't seem to be a big deal at first, but then one day at lunch Liam brings Louis over and the way Zayn looks at him makes Harry suspect that this might interfere with his plans of getting the two of them married before the end of the school year. He doesn't get what the problem is -other than the fact that he's not sure if it's legal for them to marry in that state yet-, but Zayn looks very unamused by Louis, and he's pretty funny so clearly, something's off. It instantly becomes his mission in life to find out what that is. Given that Zayn has other friends too, he honestly doesn't get it. No one gives the stink eye to that Nick dude that keeps hanging out with them, though that's probably because he has a really cool radio show that Harry really wants to work in. He'd do anything to get five minutes in the air, or like, bring Nick coffee while he rants about Arctic Monkeys and whether they've sold out or not. Which they obviously haven't, though Nick keeps hinting that they have, reinforcing Harry's belief that he needs him in that show because sometimes he doesn't know what he's talking about.

His ability to get lost in his own mind is one of the reasons why he can't spot Zayn's problem with Louis, the other one being that he is sort of part of it.

It starts out about a month after they've all started hanging out together, and by then, Zayn's crush on Liam is taking up so much space in his body that sometimes he feels like he can't breathe. It's overwhelming, the feeling that washes over him whenever Liam's around with that smile of his, so quiet but saying so much with his gestures that Zayn wishes he could stare at him forever until he's got it all figured out, all the little things he does. The way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, how he frowns at the floor when he's upset because he's too nice to give that kind of look to anyone no matter what they've done to him. How he pets Harry's hair when he pouts as if he's been doing it his whole life, never hesitating before doing it because Harry needs that kind of love when he's feeling low, and Liam's always wanting to make people around him have a brighter day.

With learning by heart what Liam does on a daily basis being his new goal in life, Zayn ends up staring at him even more than he originally did. Which has now turned into staring at Louis a lot too ever since he started hanging out with them as well, except it's more glaring with him. Sometimes it's hard to switch because they're always so close to each other and Zayn has to go from glaring to longing in a heartbeat and it's just too hard. One time he ends up glaring at Liam and it is the worst five seconds in his life because what if Liam thinks he's actually glaring at him and he's going to think he hates him and this is all going to end horribly. But then he remembers he can stop glaring, and he smiles and Liam smiles back and all is well in the world.

On this particular afternoon, Louis isn't sitting close to Liam. He's sitting on Liam's lap. There's no reason for that to be happening, but the thing is, they're always being like this. Liam's constantly hugging Harry, cuddling him and touching him, but Zayn can deal with that because it's Harry and he gets upset easily so nine out of ten times he's in need of comfort. Louis, on the other hand, is currently reading Othello for his Literature class and he doesn't seem to be particularly distressed about it, so why is he doing it on Liam's lap?

It dawns on him as he's trying to wrap up the conclusion for the essay he's been pretending to work on for the last half hour. Liam's like this with everyone but him. It isn't Louis and Harry that are the exceptions, it's him. So many things start to fall into place as he understands what's truly been happening that he feels dumb for not having noticed before. It's quite obvious, now that he thinks about it. He's been staring at Liam and trying to get closer to him and being very evident about his crush, and Liam won't touch him with a stick. He wouldn't have ever expected this from him, but it's the only logical explanation, and really, he's been through this many times before. Straight kids ending their friendship with him because of his being into boys as if that meant he was going to harass them in some way, he's had thousands of those.

Fine, he says to himself, lifting his eyes from his laptop and finding once again the unsettling view of Louis all curled up on Liam while they both read. He knows how to take a hint. If what Liam wants is for him to back away, he'll do exactly that. He's very good at leaving people alone, and it's pretty easy because now that he knows what Liam's really like, he doesn't feel exactly like being around him much.

It's sad, how easily their little group falls apart once he starts avoiding Liam. Harry runs back and forth between the both of them and he's got a constant pout on his face which makes Zayn feel a little guilty, but then he spots Louis at lunch hugging Liam from behind and the only feeling that remains after that is anger. He wants to punch both of them, and yet he still wants to kiss Liam, and it's all one big mess that he wishes he could fix but he can't because if he thinks about it he always ends up realizing he's the one who caused it in the first place. He's the one who had to go and fall for a straight guy for the millionth time in his life as if he didn't know how that turns out and then he had to -oh. He's fallen for him. He hadn't thought about it like that, but now that it's out there, he can't deny it. He can't stop thinking about it either. It fills up his head, as if it wasn't a feeling that was there before he became aware of it, as if it was something new that has just blossomed inside him and it takes up every inch of his brain. He's in love. It's awful.

 

Weeks pass, and though Zayn is still thinking constantly about him, he manages to avoid Liam completely. It's been about a month since the last time they talked, and it's not been that bad. Being away from him is helping him heal his poor, broken heart. Which is why when he sees him making a beeline towards him on a Monday afternoon at the library, he does his best to hide under his books. He's going to want to talk about what's making Zayn upset and he's going to think it's Louis and he's going to offer not bringing Louis along and Zayn can just hear the conversation playing in his ears before it's actually happening, and he doesn't have the time or the heart for this. But it's too late, Liam's too close, and all he can do is pretend to be busy and hope he will go away.

He doesn't.

He sits next to him and stares intently at him until he has no choice but to look back. "What?" He spits out as bitterly as he can, which isn't saying much because Liam already looks upset and it's hard to stay mad at him when he pulls that lost puppy face. This is the reason he's been avoiding him instead of confronting him. Maybe there's a way to make the Earth crack open and swallow him.

"Is this about Louis? Because I know he can be annoying at times but- "

"No, it's not about Louis." Zayn is irritated already, and he doesn't know at what. Perhaps it's because of how easily Liam assumes people are mad at others instead of thinking it might be about him. "It's about you."

Liam looks as if he'd been slapped and it makes him regret having said that instantly. He's starting to think he might have gotten lucky with Liam being straight and all, because he just can't imagine how a relationship with someone like him would go. Every fight would end before it began if he used that expression on him and that- well, that doesn't sound as such a bad thing.

"But I, I thought we were friends?"

Banging his head against his desk is starting to sound as a wonderful way to spend the rest of his afternoon. He can't even explain himself because he can see how wide Liam's eyes are and he feels like the worst person in the whole world because if Liam's approaching him, then he must have got it all wrong. Oh god. What if he did get it all wrong and he was just over analyzing things, and Liam hadn't noticed he was into him? It's all gone to shit, and there's no one else to blame but himself. He caused this, he made Liam look this sad, and he's going to burn in Hell. That last part he already knew, a priest who lived next door to him when he was sixteen had informed him of this when he'd come out of the closet, but now there's no way out. God could be gay himself and he'd still send him to burn for eternity.

"I- I was jealous. Because you were so friendly with Louis and Harry and all I ever got was a pat on the back and it made me think that maybe you didn't want to be around me. I don't know, that maybe you just hung out with me because of Harry."

Liam stares at him for a second, and then looks away. It's not very comforting, and Zayn thinks maybe he should consider running away. Dropping out doesn't sound as such a terrible idea.

"That's not- It's not like that." Liam stutters, still not looking at him, and Zayn knows him well enough to know this means he's trying to force himself to say something. "I do want to be around you. I want to be around you a lot, it's just that it's, huh, scary."

Zayn raises an eyebrow at this because that's definitely a first, someone saying being around him is scary. He's about to bark out some horrible reply, when he feels Liam leaning in and he can't even process what's happening until he's pulling away. Liam kissed him. There's a hint of a smile threatening to show up on his lips, but when he looks up he sees Liam staring at him looking like a deer in the headlights. A terrified one, that is.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Liam. I didn't know, I- I thought you were into girls?" His statement turns into a question at the end because Liam's face contorts in a way he's never seen before when he says it.

"I am. But you- Don't be sorry, I'm- I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have done that. God. Fuck." Liam closes his eyes and covers them with his hands, and Zayn wants to reach out and grab them, rub his thumbs over them soothingly because he seems to be freaking out terribly, but he can't make himself move because he's still not very sure about what's going on.

"It's okay." He lies in his best reassuring tone, because it's all he can do right now. "It's fine, really, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Louis said you like me. You know, like me like me." The tone of Liam's voice makes him sound like a five year old and Zayn can't keep himself from smiling at that. He peeks through his fingers to watch him, and he nods because there's no point in lying anymore. Maybe if he's honest Liam will stop having a mental breakdown over this, and maybe they can kiss again, and the thought alone of it is making his smile impossibly wide.

"I can't do this, Zayn." The little fantasy he created in his mind in the last five seconds crumbles down around him when he hears the way Liam's voice breaks on his name. As sad as it is, he's heard this one before as well. "I can't, I'm not like this", Liam says, and Zayn just shakes his head sadly. He knows how the rest of the story goes. He hears Liam explaining himself as if he was listening from inside a fish tank, all sounds from the outside being muffled by the water. I like you, but I'm not into guys. I want to kiss you, but only when no one's looking because what will they think if they see me. It's a story older than the sun, and by the time Liam stands up and walks away, Zayn feels numb. It's the second time in the year he finds himself surprised at Liam being not as nice and wonderful as he'd thought him out to be, but this is probably worse than the first one. At least then he had an excuse because well, maybe he was being a little creepy with all the staring. Now he's just being a coward, and he's had enough of those for a lifetime. He stays in the library until it closes, staring at his books, trying to get himself back together, and he only goes back to his room when the librarian kicks him out.

 

It takes him a couple of days to recover from Liam kissing him and running off, but he manages to get himself out of his room by Friday, as he knows there's only one place that can make him feel slightly better at times like these. He never feels as comfortable as he does in clubs. The loud music thumping through his body, the crowds where he can get lost forever, the smoke of his cigar hitting the back of his throat, he lives for those things. It's where he feels most like himself. He has no idea when he started having these deep thoughts about himself, but since it has probably got something to do with Liam showing up in his life and this new habit of over analyzing everything, he decides he needs another drink and heads for the bar.

That's when he sees him, and it's a natural reflex, the way his face shifts and he's smirking at the guy, a raised eyebrow and a little gesture for him to come closer. There's something incredibly familiar about his face, and in the back of his mind Zayn has the feeling that he's seen him somewhere before, but he can't place him and he can't be bothered to think about it for more than a second before he's leaning in so he can shout in his ear and make himself heard over the crappy song they're playing.

“You look like you need a drink.”

The guy grins at him and it's as if the sun was shining right in his face. Zayn feels the need to look away, it's too bright for him, and he has to make an effort to keep himself from doing something stupid like squinting because smiles don't actually shine. They don't, do they?

“Do I? Might as well get me one then, mate.”

It takes him longer than he'll ever admit to realize what he's doing. But the thing is, the guy's hot and he's easy going, laughing like he hasn't got a care in the world and not even hesitating before kissing him back when he presses his lips against his, which is everything Zayn has been craving for since... since nothing. He doesn't want to think about that. Maybe that's why it takes him so long, he's trying so hard not to let his mind go anywhere near Liam that it doesn't dawn on him until he's got him trapped against the wall and he's nibbling at his collarbone while the guy keeps chatting endlessly, until he says something that makes Zayn look up so abruptly he's afraid he might have hurt himself.

“What did you say?”

“I don't know, but if it stopped you from doing that I don't want to say it again.” He laughs, and Zayn kind of wants to get back to kissing him but he knows what he heard and he's not drunk enough to have imagined something so specific.

“No, but. You said something about being in a band.”

“Yeah, I play guitar in 5 Seconds of Summer. What, me being famous is some kind of turn off?”

“Fuck.” Zayn feels sick, and he pulls away completely. “You're Niall.”

“That's me.” Niall nods and keeps beaming at him as if he hasn't just pushed him away, and Zayn really wishes he could find it in him to not care this much for his friends. But he does, and he's seen his picture in Harry's phone so many times he can't believe he didn't recognize him instantly. He can't do it, he can't just hook up with the guy Harry's been obsessing with for two whole years.

“I wanna meet that Harry lad.” Zayn's eyes go wide in horror because he apparently said all of that out loud, and Niall looks impressed. Without thinking much about it, he takes out his phone and texts Harry frantically, while Niall moves back to the bar and orders himself another pint. He doesn’t know why he bothers texting Harry since he knows he’ll be sleeping, but he’s a little desperate and it’s that desperation he blames for what he does next. It’s only been a few seconds since he sent the message when his phone starts buzzing and of course Liam would be as thick as to phone him when he’s in a goddamn club.

“What do you mean you ran into Niall? Niall as in 5 Seconds of Summer Niall? Harry’s Niall?”

Zayn really doesn’t need to be reminded of who Niall is, so that last part Liam could have kept to himself, thank you very much.

“Yes, that Niall, and he’s here and if I drag Harry out of bed and tell him he’ll freak out and he’ll never want to leave the apartment again, but-”

“Wait, wait. No. We can’t tell him. We have to… do something else.”

With a deep sigh, Zayn tugs at his shirt’s collar that’s sticking to his skin, and tries to keep his calm. Liam always needs a little moment to gather his thoughts, he has to try and not push him for once. For Harry’s sake.

“I have an idea.”

 

There is a very annoying beep that keeps ringing near Harry’s head, and he rolls over in his bed, trying to escape it. He’s putting his pillow over his head, ready to continue sleeping until the next century, when his brain finally registers that it’s probably his phone and Zayn said something about giving his number to Nick so they could talk about the radio show, so he should probably check it.

_“heyy it’s ni, zayn said it was okay if i texted you??”_

Harry rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning before he can manage to type out a reply. He’s so sleepy he doesn’t even spare a thought to how odd it is that he chooses Ni as short for Nick.

_“Yeah, he says we might have similar music taste and maybe I could help you out?”_

_“sure which one of the spice girls do you like the most then?”_

Harry’s well awake by now, and he laughs loudly at the text. So Zayn was probably right about this, he might be making a new friend soon. This brief exchange of texts somehow turns into a full fledged discussion about whether the Backstreet Boys had anything on N’Sync at all, and Harry actually considers wrapping his phone in a plastic bag so he doesn’t have to leave it out of the bathroom while he showers. He doesn’t remember the last time someone’s made him laugh like this, especially through texts alone, and he starts grinning like a madman whenever his phone beeps. By the time he has to go to class, they’re immersed in an argument over which song out of the new Franz Ferdinand album is best, and he’s so focused on texting a good defense for Evil Eye that he bumps into someone while trying to make his way to Biology.

“Watch where you’re going, you dickhead.” A familiar voice says, and Harry looks up startled because he hadn’t realized he was already in school. Maybe he should have looked up from his phone a little more on the way there, who knows what else he missed. “Oh, it’s you, sorry. You look… weird.”

Harry wishes he wasn’t blushing, or at least that he wouldn’t know he is, but he can feel the warmth spreading across his cheeks instantly, and before he can do anything about it, Zayn’s already laughing at him.

“Oh, fuck off.” He mutters under his breath, his eyes falling back to his phone screen because he put it on silence and what if he replies and he misses it? “You’re the one who thought it was a good idea for Nick to text me, so now deal with it.”

Zayn frowns, looking slightly confused, and Harry just sighs. Of course he doesn’t even remember doing that. “Oh.” There’s a sudden look of realization on his face, and he’s not sure if it’s a smirk or just a smile on his face. “So that’s Nick you’re texting. Okay, sure. That’s brilliant, then.” Zayn keeps saying how superb it is that he is getting to know Nick, and for fuck's sake, is that a smirk or a smile? He keeps going back and forth between the two, as if he knows something Harry doesn't, and it's making him uneasy because what if there is something he knows about Nick that Harry doesn't and it's something horrible that will make him forget how giddy he feels whenever his phone buzzes. It's terrible, and he wishes he would stop. He doesn't, but the bell rings and they have different classes so they go their separate ways, and after two more texts with Nick, Harry's forgotten all about Zayn's stupidly confusing gesture.

Zayn, on the other hand, can't stop smiling. As much as he hates that Liam's plan is working, he's finally feeling some of the guilt that was eating up his insides fading away because he did make out with the love of Harry's life but he also got them together so Harry might not murder him in his sleep. Or at least, he'll do it quickly. Hopefully. He's finally getting to his class when he spots Liam entering the classroom across the hall from his, probably on his way to Literature, and his heart drops to the floor. They haven't spoken since he called him at the club, and it's the longest he's gone without speaking to him since he first met him. Given that that would be around forty eight hours, it's worrying to think how often they spoke before everything got so messed up. He didn't notice, but now that he's thinking about he realizes they did talk a lot. Or text, or communicate in some form, all the time. It makes him feel dizzy to think that he wasn't the only one who saw it as something else, to think that Liam liked him in a way he'd never thought possible, yet none of that had been good enough to make him come through. At the same time, he wishes he could be more patient. He knows these things aren't easy, and he should have been nicer to Liam about it, go easy on him, give him time, but the thing is, Zayn's been through a lot. He's had this happen before, and he can't do it again, he can't sit around and wait for him because he's been left waiting too many times. He's been kissed by unsure boys who decided they were straight later and blamed him for the whole thing, and as nice and wonderful as Liam is, he just can't know for sure how it's going to turn out. So no. He's not waiting. He's moving on.

 

Harry's done his best to stay out of the whole thing, and it's been very hard because he's been hanging out with both of them and they both look so incredibly sad he feels like he needs to do something about it. He can sense something has happened, and neither will tell him, so he ends up nearly crying at Zayn who only tells him about their kiss when tears are actually starting to run down his cheeks. It's terrible, and he never expected things to go like this. It's his fault, he thinks, he's always been so convinced that everyone's sexually fluid like he is and he's never stopped to think that's not really the case for most people. He shouldn't have assumed that about Liam, and now he's gone and messed it all up. He says this to Nick, and sits curled up in his chair at the back of his English class as he waits for a reply.

_"u didn't mess it up their being idiots"_

Nick's got a point, but he stills feels bad about it. He feels worse about Nick spelling they're like that, but he's given up on suggesting he turns on his spellcheck. It's weird because he's pretty sure he heard somewhere that Nick had a college degree or something like that and how he managed to get that and still not know where to put apostrophes is something Harry can't understand.

_"I'm the one who introduced them :( :( :("_

_"listen ive seen zayn if liams not into dudes hes still probably into zayn"_

Harry scowls at his phone, and locks it without replying because that is not a proper answer. And besides, now he's having doubts about whether Nick is into guys or not and this isn't helping him. It's not like he can ask him, because that might scare him off and he's pretty new to this concept but after what just happened with Liam and Zayn, he's not taking any chances. Not when he likes Nick so much sometimes he forgets to update his blog because he's talking to him. His phone buzzes, and he lets it, and the messages keep piling up until he decides to read them.

_"heyyyy"_

_"r u mad that was a joke im not into zayn"_

_"zayns boring and doesnt know shit about nsync"_

_"i only go for people who appreciate true art like 5sos"_

_"harryyyyyyyy come onnnnnn"_

_"if i was into zayn id be texting him wouldnt i"_

It's a lot of messages, and Harry's smile widens at each of them until his face is hurting. For a moment he considers letting him suffer a little more, but that would be cruel and he can't bring himself to do that, especially when he's being so adorable he wishes he could kiss him right then and there.

 _"Does that mean you're into me?"_ He replies because he's feeling bold enough and he's never been good with keeping his mouth shut, or whatever the analogy is for texting.

_"ur not very good at flirting"_

_"You're not very good at spelling"_

_"i might like u a bit"_

_"Good. I like you a bit too."_

He locks his phone once again because his teacher is glaring at him and he should probably start paying attention at some point, but he can't wipe the smile off his face. It's probably a little weird, liking someone whose face he's never seen this much, but for someone who spent years crushing on someone he'd never even spoken to, this is a huge step. Nick's way more real than Niall. And yet, as much as he likes him, he can't make himself stop thinking of the cute Irish boy he's been wanting to marry since the first time he saw him on Youtube.

It worries him, and he keeps thinking about it and how Nick would feel if he ever found out how much time he spends thinking about someone else. If he saw his laptop and the size of his folder that contains nothing but pictures of Niall smiling. He's got a different one for Niall on stage. It's too much, he knows, but he can't seem to stop.

 

Zayn can't stop thinking about Liam either, but at least he's made up his mind about somehow getting over him and moving on. He tells this to Harry the next time he sees him, though he's pretty sure he has no idea what he's talking about since he can't stop staring at his phone. He's pretty sure Harry's been staring at his phone for a week now, and it's really surprising that he hasn't figured out that he isn't talking to Nick yet. Niall must be doing a pretty good job at pretending not to be himself, Zayn thinks as he waits for Harry to realize he's stopped talking about Liam, and when he finally does, he seems to have seen through his train of thoughts.

"This doesn't feel right. This Nick thing. I feel like I'm leading him on, maybe I should stop talking to him."

Harry's grabbing his lower lip like he does when he's anxious about something, and Zayn can't for the life of him figure out what he's going on about.

"I thought you liked Nick?"

"I do, but I'm not looking for anything serious. I mean, how could I have a serious relationship with someone? Have you met me? I run a 5 Seconds of Summer blog, dedicated to Niall. That doesn't sound like a very devoted boyfriend thing to do to me, unless, unless my boyfriend was Niall. But he isn't. So he can't be Nick either. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Zayn raises an eyebrow at him because he's pretty sure that's as much of an answer as he can give to that very hard to follow rant. It's complicated, the web of lies they're tangled in at the moment, but he thinks maybe it's sort of necessary. Maybe Niall needs to see if he can make Harry's affection for his real self surpass his infatuation with his public persona to show himself to him. He just hopes it will work, because he doesn't know how they'll ever put Harry together again if it doesn't.

"I think I do, but I was just thinking how on Earth you communicate with Nick through text. Do you like, send him three or four each time or do you actually have some control over your rambling when you have a limit on words?"

Harry seems unimpressed by his joke, and he goes back to typing away on his phone.

"Fine. Don't take this seriously. But I'm telling you, this feels like emotional cheating, you should be more concerned about it."

Despite how serious he manages to sound, this still doesn't convince Zayn and he doesn't think much of it because from the five minutes he talked to Niall, he can tell the guy's got a pretty good chance at getting Harry to forget all about... well, Niall. A couple of days go by, Harry keeps texting all the time and yet, he also keeps reblogging a thousand posts about Niall per day, though Zayn doesn't really worry about this until he gets a text. By now, he figured Harry had just deleted everyone else from his contact list since he made no use of any other numbers, but he's apparently kept his, and he sends him a message that makes him decide to skip his last class of the day.

_"Seriously though, why couldn't they have the Doctor say I love you, like what the fuck was up with cutting that scene like that"_

That's how he knows something's truly wrong, because Harry never re watches sad Doctor Who episodes on their own, so he's probably stayed at home all day and has been re watching the whole season. And he never skips an entire day of classes unless 5 Seconds of Summer is about to release a new video, or unless something really terrible has happened. If it was the first one, he would be refreshing Youtube and whatever social media he uses these days, and he wouldn't have the time to be watching Doctor Who. So it's the second one. And really, he could have just texted Zayn to come over instead of making him go through the whole process of figuring it all out, but this is how it's always been with them. It's like a game they play without saying so, to test their friendship and see if they still know each other better than they know themselves.

Harry’s curled up in his couch by the time Zayn walks in to his apartment, his face buried on his knees and he doesn’t even need to have him look up to know he’s pouting. He can sense Harry’s pout even with his back turned to him, so he gets out of his coat as fast as he can and jumps next to him. The second he starts petting his hair, Harry drops himself on his lap, and just like he’d expected, his lower lip is pulled up and quivering.

“Is this about Nick? Did he do something? Do you want me to go beat him up?”

“No”. Harry mumbles, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and concentrating on it. He doesn’t say anything else, so Zayn shakes his knee on which Harry’s resting his head until he turns over to face him. “I was watching interviews on youtube because I had to study, and he- he said he’s seeing someone. Do you understand how horrible that is? He’s dated people before, I know about all of them, but you should’ve seen the way he looked when he talked about this person, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he looked so cute.”

It takes Zayn an instant to place himself and remember the situation. Oh. Sneaky Niall, he better have been talking about what he thinks he was talking, or he’ll have to beat him up, and he really doesn’t want to end up in the front cover of a magazine for beating up a rockstar. “Did he say seeing someone? Literally seeing?” He asks, and he knows it’s a weird question but he also knows Harry’s too upset about the whole thing to notice it.

“No. He said he was getting to know someone. It doesn’t matter, okay, he’s moving on from me and he hasn’t even met me yet.” The tone in Harry’s voice is worrying, and even after all these years Zayn still is amazed at how hurt he can be over someone he’s never seen in his life face to face. He feels bad about it, because he could end Harry’s misery right then and there if he just told him the truth, but that would ruin the plan and as much as it pains him to admit it, Liam’s plan is kind of brilliant. Harry sits up, and he has a determined look in his eyes that tells him the next step is already happening, without them even doing anything about it. “Fine. If he’s moving on, then I’m moving on as well.” He looks at Zayn with a serious expression on his face, nearly frowning. “I’m going out with Nick tonight. Don’t wait up.”

Zayn nearly jumps out of his seat when he hears this, seeing Harry picking up his phone and sending out a text that makes shivers run down his spine even though he doesn't know what it says. This is it. It's been weeks of patiently waiting by and watching Harry giggle and blush and have constant freak outs because what will Nick say if he ever finds out about his life long obsession with a little indie rock band and will he think he's silly because he has so many posters and he could take them down but he doesn't really want and oh god does this mean he's not over Niall. That last one is the one Zayn keeps telling him he should probably not mention because it makes him sound as if he's had some sort of secret affair with a rockstar and he hasn't ever seen him in person except for the time he went to his concert but that doesn't count.

And now, now Harry's going to know. Zayn wants his friend to spread out his wings and fly into Niall's arms to find eternal happiness, but he also really wants to be there to watch it happen and the thing is, this might not go so well. In his mind, he sees it all happening perfectly but Harry might get very upset because he's been in love with Niall for years and well, Zayn did watch that episode of Community in which Troy gets to meet his idol and he can't speak a word and starts crying because all he wanted was a picture because you can't disappoint a picture. He can see Harry getting like that. He can definitely see Harry falling apart at the sight of Niall and shit, it's going to be a mess.

He needs Liam.

Not like that. Okay, maybe like that too, but right now he needs him to come with him and stop this from happening because Harry's already on his way to the bar and Zayn doesn't know how to make the situation not turn into a complete car crash.

 

_"Listen, before you get here, there's something I haven't told you about myself."_

_"well i know ur not a girl or an 90 yr old perv bc zayn wouldve told me so it cant be that bad"_

Harry chuckles at the text as he sits on a stool at the bar. He needs to get this out of the way before Nick gets here because otherwise it will all just fall apart. He really likes him and well, if they're going to start seeing each other face to face, he feels like their relationship should have solid foundations and they can't have that if he's constantly lying about what occupies half his time, so he might as well come out and say it. Give Nick a chance to run away. He's trying to figure out how to explain everything through text, when his phone buzzes again.

_"i have something to tell u too btw"_

That's unexpected. Harry raises an eyebrow at his phone, a little taken aback.

_"Okay?"_

_"u got my name wrong"_

"Honestly, I have no idea how you came to the conclussion that Ni was short for Nick, have you ever met a Nick that went by Ni?" He hears a voice saying from behind his back and he doesn't need to turn around to see who it is because he would know that voice in his sleep. It's the voice that's been singing him to sleep and then waking him up every morning for three whole years now and he should probably try to remember how to breathe even if there is a Niall Horan standing right next to him with a wide grin on his face and the whole world seems to have stopped turning. He's pretty sure he's going to faint, though now that he considers it, he's probably fainted already and this is all a dream. That's the only logical explanation because Niall Horan is putting a hand on his shoulder and asking him if he's okay and if it isn't a dream, then he's died and gone to heaven while waiting for Nick.

"You alright there, Haz?"

The nickname is what does it for him, brings him back to reality, and because he will always be a five year old on the inside, he literally rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, before blinking slowly and taking in the fact that it is indeed Niall. Not Nick. Niall who was texting him five minutes ago which means he's been texting him all these weeks and this means- It means so many things that Harry doesn't even know where to start. But Niall's still smiling gently at him, and slowly he starts breathing again.

"You're not Nick."

Niall barks out a laugh that makes Harry grin and fuck, even if he has no idea how this happened, this is the greatest single moment of his life. Whatever happens next, he'll be okay because he made him laugh like that and yeah, that's enough for him.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Niall says as he sits next to him, so close he wouldn't have to move more than an inch to touch him. "Your mate over there, the one hiding behind a menu, he thought you might not want to talk to me if you knew who I was. Sorry about that, I don't like lying but he just made you sound so great and like, at first it was going to be a joke and I was gonna tell ya who I was, but then we started talking and... I don't know, I wanted to keep talking."

Harry would reply something coherent if his brain was working, but it's not, it's just gone into sleep mode or something apparently and he can't do anything but stare at Niall and blink. But hey, at least that shows he's not braindead, he's blinking and stuff. That's important, he should keep doing that.

"I can see why Zayn thought it would be better if I didn't say who I was. Fuck, that was a little cocky of me, wasn't it? Maybe you're just mad that I lied for so long? I'd be mad too, it's okay, I can leave and, uh-"

"No, wait." Harry's surprised at hearing his own voice, but even more shocked to see that his hand seems to have acted of its own accord and it's suddenly grabbing Niall's arm. He sits back down, and gives him a shy half smile that has his heart pounding, desperate to crawl out of his body and maybe tuck itself under Niall's. That wouldn't work, though, he needed his heart to be beating in his chest and he also evidently needed to add something because Niall was looking at him and there was a mix of expectation and anxiety over his face that Harry wanted to kiss away. "So it was you. I was texting you. How?"

Niall seems hesitant but then he replies, "I, huh, met that lad Zayn in a bar and he told me he had a friend who was a huge fan of the band." It's a good answer, Harry nods along with it and makes a mental note to bake Zayn cupcakes for being the greatest friend in the world. "Okay, that's not exactly how it happened. We may have kissed before he realized who I was?" Harry deletes his mental note as fast as he can because he's got the lousiest friend ever and he's never baking him cupcakes again. However, he can't get as upset as he usually would over this because whatever stupid thing Zayn did got him to this moment, to sitting in front of Niall and that's worth it. He's still probably going to pout at Zayn when he sees him.

"So you know. That I'm, like, a fan." He states carefully, watching Niall's expression because there's being a fan and there's having a blog you need to update every hour to make sure your queue is still going, and he would understand if Zayn decided to tell a white lie on this one.

"Yeah, I kind of saw your blog. But that was after we'd started texting and I mean, if you saw the things I did before I was in the band, like back when I was a huge All Time Low fan, you would have run off before I could even say hi." He shrugs his shoulders, and Harry has to take a moment to silently thank Zayn for being not as incredibly lousy as he'd thought five seconds ago. "So listen, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but you mentioned something about buying me a beer and telling me more about that cat you wanted to adopt?"

 

It's not a trainwreck. After the initial confusion, they seem to be getting on and so far Harry hasn't tried to run off or start crying, so all in all, it seems to be a success. Which is both great and bad, because then there's no point in Liam and Zayn sitting there, hiding whenever they turn in their direction, and spying on them as if they were teenage girls who spotted their favorite celebrities. And since Harry and Niall are having a quiet, normal conversation -though they're mostly giggling and whispering in a way that's probably unnecessary because no one has ever needed to be that close to someone's ear to communicate- then there isn't much left for Zayn and Liam to talk about. Except.

Except they could talk about what Zayn's been thinking about ever since he saw Liam walking into the bar, all shy and small glances. Because even if he did agree with himself on hating him for being such a coward, he's still Liam and maybe he could have given him some time. Maybe he still can. Because the thing is, as much as he tries to hate Liam, he's pretty sure it's physically impossible for him to do that.

"So." Liam looks up startled, and he's got once again that look in his eyes that makes Zayn think of a scolded puppy. It makes him feel guilty even though he's done nothing. He wishes the conversation could be over already, so he could be going home instead of stuck here, looking into Liam's sad brown eyes. "I get it, you know. If you're scared. Or if you were confused, I don't know, whatever it was... I get it, it's okay. It happens."

Liam rubs the back of his head, staring at a stain on the table's cloth. "I don't know which one of those it is, but it's, huh, it's not exactly fun. And I feel like I screwed up our friendship and I wish I hadn't because I miss you. Even if you're causing me this terrifying confusion, I still just want to hang out with you." He says it all in one breath, and Zayn's pretty sure he must have practiced it before.

"It's not easy for me, you know. Because I do like you, I like you as way more than a friend, and I'm still a little hurt. But I miss you too." He says carefully, trying to find Liam's eyes but he's still focused on the goddamned stain. "I want to be more than your friend, but I'll take what I can get." He continues, sounding more convinced than he is. It doesn't sound easy, being just friends with Liam, but he did it for so long he thinks he can manage to go back to that. Even if he will never be able to look at him without remembering how his lips felt against his.

"I would like that. I mean, for us to try and be friends." Liam's voice comes out so small Zayn has to lean in closer to hear him. "At least until I can figure it out. Whatever it is that's going on with me."

Zayn nods, and he's about to add something else when Liam lifts his eyes and pats his arm excitedly. He's a little confused until he realizes that he's looking at the bar, where Niall has his fingers tangled in Harry's hair and he's not sure if they're kissing or trying to melt into one another. He grins at Liam, and his fingers are still on his wrist. It's going to be hard, he can tell, but now that he has Liam next to him again he realizes he couldn't have possibly gone on much longer without him, and if friends is all they can be, then he'll learn to deal with it. It's going to be even harder if Niall starts hanging out with them and he insists on being glued to Harry the way he is right then, but they'll have to learn to deal with that too.

 

It happens somewhere between him telling him about Mindy, the little kitten he'd rescued a week ago and that his roommate wouldn't let him keep, and Niall showing him pictures of his godson and rambling on about all the things he is planning on doing with him once he grows up a little more. He's not sure who initiates it, though he's fairly certain it's not him, but that doesn't really matter because they're kissing. And Harry's been dreaming about kissing Niall for years now, but this is better than anything he could have ever imagined. Niall himself is a billion times better than what he'd pictured in his endless daydreams about what it would be like when they finally got together, and the whole thing is just better than any fanfiction he's ever read. Because though this is Niall, famous rockstar Niall he's been doodling on his notebooks since he was seventeen, he's also the guy he's been talking to for months about everything from the Jonas Brothers breaking up to his fear of elevators, the guy he's been crushing on for months, feeling guilty all along for liking him so much it felt like a betrayal to his passion for Niall. The fact that they're the same person still blows Harry's mind, and he wants to go hug Zayn until they're old because this is everything he could have asked for.

And Niall, well, Niall seems to be pretty into kissing him at the moment so he's going to assume he doesn't hate him. There's a hand on his jeans back pocket that says he probably doesn't find him entirely disgusting either. When he finally pulls away, he rests his forehead against his, smiling a little out of breath.

"That's better than texting." His voice comes out a little lower than usual and Harry can't decide between hearing him talk more in that tone and kissing him breathless again. "I've been wanting to do that since the moment you said Posh Spice was overrated. I was starting to think you'd never want to see me and it would have been a lot harder to explain I was me and not Nick through text. You're not mad about me lying to you about it, are you?"

Harry shakes his head, and laces their fingers together. "You never actually said you were Nick, I just sort of assumed it, so it's okay." By now, he's pretty sure he couldn't be mad at Niall even if he burnt all of his favorite t-shirts. "I can't believe it's you. You're going to start thinking I'm really creepy soon enough, when you find out just how obssessed I've been with you- your band." He says looking away because as hard as he tries not to think about that, he's sure it's going to happen and everything's going to fall apart and Niall will think he's a weirdo and -he's got one finger under his chin, lifting his face and looking into his eyes with the fondest smile he's ever seen.

"I know you. You've been the first and last person I talk to for weeks now, I think I've got a pretty good grasp on who you are, and I like you. A lot. The only thing that's changed now that I'm here is that I know that when Zayn said you were good looking he was lying, because you're fucking gorgeous. That's all. So do shut up and kiss me."

Harry looks shyly at him, a small smile forming on his lips before he leans in and presses his lips against his once more. It's hard to believe, that Niall actually likes him, but he's not going to waste another second wondering how it's possible. Not when he's got him right there in front of him, grinning like he's won the lottery and squeezing his hand as he moves closer to kiss him again, and again.

He knows it's not as simple as it feels right now. He knows Niall will have to go on tours, and he will have to stay and study, and they still have to deal with Zayn and Liam -because as caught up in Niall as he is, he's still managed to steal glances and see them having some awkward conversation that he wishes will end up better than the last one they had. But he'll worry about that later. Right now, his life long dream is coming true and Niall is tugging at his bottom lip, so yeah. Everything else can wait.

He's got a rockstar to make out with.


End file.
